Mulled Wine
by ariniad
Summary: Senyum yang tertimpa cahaya rembulan bagaikan mimpi, jadi Levi mengesap anggurnya lagi. (A Choice With No Regrets' timeline).


**Mulled Wine**

_- ariniad -_

**Sinopsis:** Senyum yang tertimpa cahaya rembulan bagaikan mimpi, jadi Levi mengesap anggurnya lagi.

**Warning:** Kurasa ga ada. Cuma usaha pembunuhan dan konspirasi dan cenayang ganteng yang _creepy_, mungkin.

**Pair:** _None_. Ga punya alasan yang kuat untuk bilang ini Eruri, sih.

**Disclaimer:** Kalo hamba ini yang punya SnK, pasti sekarang hamba sudah jadi orang kaya dan ga perlu lagi bikin/baca dj sama ff buat fangirlingan sampe bengek.

Oh, lupa. Ini pake '**A Choice With No Regrets**' (Spin-off Levi) _timeline_.

**PS:** Percobaan lagi. _Skill_ menulisku ngga pernah membaik sekalipun udah baca banyak ff bagus, maaf. _(:'3 L /_) _ Umm... karena aku kurang paham soal minuman (maklum nggak pernah nyoba), jadi mohon maaf juga kalo ada deskripsi yang salah.

Btw, enjoy!

.

.

* * *

.

Desah napas.

Langkah kecil bagaikan terbang, mengepak perlahan tanpa bunyi menyusuri lorong suram dengan penerangan seadanya―obor yang dipatok setiap delapan meter dan hanya itu―ia meraba tembok bata lalu mengernyit, membersihkan telapak tangannya dengan saputangan yang selalu ia bawa.

Lumut.  
Menjijikkan.

Kepak langkahnya kembali, mengambil belokan di kiri, berbalik ketika yang ia temui hanyalah tembok bata sembari menahan semburat merah muda yang mengancam kedua pipinya. Suhu malam ini begitu dingin, batin membela diri, dan segera menarik jubah _Scouting Legion_ erat-erat melingkupi tubuhnya yang mungil, setengah merunduk berjaga-jaga jika saja masih ada yang berkeliaran di jam segini.

Untungnya tidak.

Ruangan yang ia cari sebenarnya tidak begitu sulit untuk dicapai. Hanya kamar seluas 10x15 dengan ranjang ukuran sedang dan berbagai perangkat lain yang mendukung si pemilik. Bukan berarti ia sering mendatangi kamar itu dalam intensitas yang cukup hingga ia hapal denahnya, tidak, ini hanya bagian dari rencana.

Belati yang terselip di ikat pinggang memanggil dan meminta untuk didekap. Tangannya pun menuruti.

Detik mendetak malam membiarkan seorang lelaki muda bergerak seolah-olah penunggu kastil; menyusuri lorong, menjejak tangga, sesekali mengamati rembulan dari sudut mata. Jubah hijau toska berkibar di belakang, mengikuti lalu menjadi bayangan, berubah gelap ketika cahaya obor maupun malam terang tak menyediakan sinar. Menyisakan sorot mata yang penuh intensi.

Manik buram berkilat bagai belati. Besi cair yang pekat. Tapak-tapak kaki bertambah, cepat-cepat, ujung jubah kini bergejolak laik camar.

Ujung lorong.  
Cepat, cepat.

_Phantom_ menampakkan diri, debum-debam jantung tak dapat dipungkiri. Telapak tangannya membayang pada gagang pintu; memutar kenop sesunyi yang ia mampu, karena secara naluriah ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang berada di dalam ruangan ini bukanlah seseorang yang bisa ia remehkan begitu saja, levelnya terlalu tinggi.

Mutiara biru menyerupai langit tak pernah setajam mata itu. Dengan sifat yang tak terduga, dengan perangai seakan tahu apa yang Levi pikirkan, apa yang terbersit dalam kepalanya. Walau mata itu selalu beralih ketika Levi mencoba untuk membalas sorot, namun malah karena hal itulah ada alarm yang mengguncang batinnya begitu kuat, tentang kemungkinan bahwa _Squad Leader_ Erwin Smith ini awas.

Terhadap dirinya, gerak-geriknya, tindakan yang dapat ia lakukan dan berakibat pada hilangnya nyawa si pria berambut pirang. Seperti permainan kucing-kucingan; saling mengawasi pada jarak yang aman, bergerak menjauh ketika salah satu mendekat atau malah tidak acuh. Erwin lebih sering melakukan yang terakhir.

Levi membenci orang yang tak dapat ia baca.

Jadi ia memanfaatkan waktu singkat ini― mengendap-endap menuju kamar sang Komandan (kenaikan pangkat yang begitu cepat hingga Levi sendiri pun merasa janggal, sekalipun baru beberapa bulan ia bercokol di _Survey Corps_), menangguhkan keputusan dan menyelip pada celah antara kusen dan daun pintu, lalu menutupnya dengan hanya meninggalkan semilir angin.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Prajurit?"

Jika ada saat di mana jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan termuntahkan dari rongga mulut, maka saat itu adalah sekarang.

Susah payah Levi berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget yang saat ini ia yakin, telah sembilan puluh persen menguasai tubuhnya. Kelopak mata serta jemari yang berkedut. Napas tertahan.

"...idak."  
Jawaban apa yang ia berikan.

Punggung menempel pada daun pintu macam pertahanan terakhir, sementara mutiara safir hanya meliriknya, wajah sarat kebingungan. Ada berkas-berkas dipegang sepasang tangan kekar dengan lengan baju yang digulung.

Bukan waktunya untuk kagum.

"Ya?"

_Bersikap biasa, bersikap biasa, bersikap biasa― bernapas._ "Tidak ada apa-apa." Diam sejenak. "Maaf aku seenaknya datang ke sini. Aku hanya sedang berjalan dan tiba-tiba― yah. ...Uh, sebaiknya aku keluar sekar―"

"Tunggu sebentar."  
Berkas menghempas permukaan kayu jati dan sebelah tangan memijat pangkal hidung yang tegang; ada sebaris surai yang lepas dari kawanan dan Levi begitu _gatal_ untuk memperbaikinya, namun ia tetap diam. Melipat kedua tangan di balik punggung sembari menunggu kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari Komandan. Ia diminta untuk begitu, bagaimana pun.

Senyum lelah membuat pria ini lima tahun lebih tua.

"Apa kau bersedia menemaniku minum untuk sementara waktu?"

.

* * *

.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Levi tak mengerti. Banyak dari ketidakmengertiannya itu membuatnya dipenuhi bara amarah, dan jarang di antaranya kebingungan lebih mendominasi. Ia adalah badai yang terbentuk saat situasi memberi kesempatan; bubuhkan sedikit konspirasi dan ancaman dan kerugian materiil maupun fisik atau teman ke dalam adonan dan ia akan berputar meninggalkan memar. Atau bahkan semburat merah yang memencar. Tindakan spontan berdasarkan insting adalah apa yang membuatnya tetap berdiri hingga kini dan _hidup_, sebab apalah artinya ia berada di dunia bawah tanah Sina jika kenyataan itu tak menempanya menjadi pribadi yang tangguh?

Ia kuat dan berbakat, ia sadar akan hal itu.

Namun jika sudah berhubungan dengan apa yang kausembunyikan di balik karpet maupun kloset dalam rumahmu, Levi seperti kucing yang diminta untuk terbang.

Ia benci omong kosong. Lebih benci lagi dengan manusia yang penuh akannya.

Erwin Smith adalah orang yang kriterianya tepat.

"Tampaknya kalian bertiga akrab dengan Hange, hm? Bagiku itu merupakan kemajuan yang luar biasa, hebat sekali. Hange memang sedikit berbeda karena kurasa di dalam tembok hanya dia saja yang tertarik pada Titan, dan kalian adalah mantan berandalan―" Levi menggerit gigi di sini "―Melihat kalian dapat bersinergi entah kenapa membuatku cukup bangga dengan keputusan yang kuambil."

Anggur hangat bercampur adas dan bermacam rempah mengalir di dalam mulutnya, bergiliran mengabsen barisan gigi. Cecap rasa. Anggur ini samasekali tak beralkohol, namun sebagai gantinya, manis-pedas khas rempah menyentak kesadarannya bagai bau hidangan pagi. Pelan-pelan menggoda untuk bangkit. Domestik.

Keningnya berkerut.

Ia tandaskan gelasnya yang kedua dan menyodorkannya ke depan, begitu sigap Erwin menumpahkan lagi hingga gelas kembali terisi.

Ia bukannya kesal, ia bingung.

Tapi lebih mudah menunjukkan raut agresif setelah apa terjadi; niatnya dengan belati dan mengendap ke kamar Komandan Erwin dan sang komandan yang malah menawari untuk minum anggur hangat bersama dan praduga bahwa Erwin adalah cenayang hingga mampu beberapa langkah lebih maju di depannya, adalah kumpulan pemikiran yang mau tidak mau membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tidak, ia tidak merasa bersalah. Sudah berapa banyak manusia yang telah meregang nyawa di ujung pisau bahkan pedang baja manuver 3D yang ia pegang? Seorang lagi tidak akan membuat daftarnya penuh seketika.

Ia waspada, seperti biasa jika berhadapan dengan Erwin. Atau siapapun yang membuat instingnya bekerja. Bukan hal yang istimewa.

"Jadi... Prajurit? Apa kau mendengarkan?"

Ia tersadar dari renungannya dan bertemu pandang dengan biru langit, hampir tenggelam dalam kubangan itu.

"...Maaf,"  
"Sudah kuduga." Erwin mengubah posisi duduknya. "Aku hanya berharap, kalian berempat dapat saling mendukung mulai dari sekarang. Kehidupan di _Scouting Legion_, seperti yang dapat kaulihat, bukanlah kehidupan yang mudah. Personil lama maupun baru dapat tewas kapan pun."

Senyum yang tertimpa cahaya rembulan bagaikan mimpi, jadi Levi mengesap anggurnya lagi.

"Aku masuk ke divisi ini bukan karena aku mau."  
"A ha ha, mohon maaf untuk itu. Tapi kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

Mata mereka saling berpandangan lagi, sebelum akhirnya Levi mendengus dan menatap ke spot lain. Mata biru itu lubang hitam, diam-diam ia merenung. Menghisap dan terus menghisap hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kepasrahan, sikap tergugu. Lutut yang menghantam tanah dan ekspresi kosong; berikan apa yang tertinggal atau kau hilang. Hanya abu.

"Ucapanmu seperti orangtua." Levi menekuk leher ke samping. "Apa kau lelah, Komandan? Perlu seseorang untuk memijat pundakmu?"

Humornya sekasar kertas ampelas tetapi Erwin tertawa. Entah dorongan dari mana rasa puas ini, Levi tak paham. Mungkin juga ia tak menyadari senyum tipis yang bibirnya bentuk.

"Terima kasih, Prajurit."

Anggur hangat yang tersisa tak lebih dari seperempat gelas. Betapa ia berharap ada sedikit campuran _Brandy_ sehingga kadar alkohol minumannya bisa membuatnya lupa bahwa selama pembicaraan ini, perlahan-lahan layar pertahanannya turun dan meluruh di lantai. Meninggalkannya bersama segelas _mulled wine_ dan pria omong kosong.

_Mulled wine_ juga omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa disebut anggur tapi tidak punya kadar alkohol.

Levi membuka mulut tak lama setelah bergulat dengan harga diri. _Kenapa kau bersikap begini terhadapk― kami_, bisa saja kalimat itu terbentuk di ujung bibirnya, bisa saja ia hanya menggerakkan mulut tanpa suara untuk mengatakannya. Jika salah satu terjadi, mungkin ia bisa tenang.

Mungkin ia juga seseorang yang penuh dengan omong kosong.

Salah satu tangannya menyelip ke balik jubah dan memegang senjata yang berada di ikat pinggang. Menggenggam erat gagang belati yang terbuat dari kayu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih; tidak ada saksi mata, hanya mereka berdua, kenapa begitu susah untuk dilakukan? Tidak akan ada yang dapat menuduhnya selama ia sigap dan memiliki alibi.

Erwin menatapnya penuh. Begitu jelas apa yang wajah itu ekspresikan; rasa penasaran disertai kebingungan yang kabur, namun biru matanya adalah jendela kaca yang jernih, Levi dapat melihat. Dirinya sendiri hingga emosi yang terpancar.

Ia memang omong kosong.

"Ada apa, Prajurit? Kau lelah? Ingin kembali ke barak?"

Apa yang ia lakukan di sini  
Untuk apa ia membawa belati.  
Levi tak lagi mengerti.

* * *

"_Merebut langit dari umat manusia."  
_Tapi sejauh apa pun jangkar manuver ia lambungkan ke angkasa, yang mereka temui hanyalah angin yang tercerai-berai. Tertangkap alat manuver pun tidak.

Visi yang dikukuhkan boleh saja nyata, namun teknis pelaksanaan tidak akan sebegitu mudahnya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana awal.  
_Levi paham betul akan hal tersebut._

* * *

.

"Terima kasih."

Badannya melengkung tak sempurna; busur keras yang bebal, kembali pada bentuk awal selesai anak panah melesat. Walau senyum yang Erwin tunjukkan tidak juga pudar sekalipun ia bersikap demikian― dan Levi pun memikirkan baik-baik untuk menunduk ulang.

"Aku yang perlu teman minum. Jadi, terima kasih."  
"Itu hanya anggur hangat."  
"Karena aku sengaja memilih yang itu. Walau kaubilang umurmu di atas dua puluh, tapi maaf, aku kurang percaya. Tinggimu―"

Delik.

"―Ah, lupakan saja."

Sejenak jeda yang Levi butuhkan untuk berbalik sembari memegang baik-baik jubahnya, yang sejak tadi tidak mungkin ia lepas untuk alasan yang tentu tak lagi perlu dipertanyakan. Levi bertanya-tanya apakah keadaan ini benar nyata atau hanya khayalannya saja. Bahwa belati pendek yang ia bawa tidak begitu kentara tersembunyi di balik jubah Sayap Kebebasan, bahwa sudah pasti kilatnya dapat terlihat bagi siapapun yang menengok bagian perut bawahnya sedikit saja. Namun hingga kini, tidak ada prajurit bayangan (yang bereaksi akan jentikan jari Erwin, atau apapun) yang menghantamnya sampai tewas.

Bahkan sekelebat gundah pun tak tampak. Bibir tipis masih terus menyunggingkan sabit terbalik seakan tak lelah, atau memiliki pemikiran lain. Atau curiga padanya, yang tengah subuh begini pergi ke kamar Komandan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tidak ada riak setitik pun.

"Hati-hati kalau menyimpan belati di pinggang. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan belati itu akan menikam perutmu."

Karena itulah untuk kedua kali Levi terpaksa memakan kembali jantungnya yang hampir termuntahkan keluar. Tersedak angin yang tanpa sengaja tertelan melalui mulut, bola mata buramnya membulat bagaikan tikus kecil.

_Kenap―_

Tapi jawaban masih tetap sama. Bulan sabit. Walau lebih condong pada sudut kiri dan kerut alisnya terlihat ganjil.

.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Levi."

.

.

* * *

**das Ende.**

* * *

.

Based on this spoiler: "Erwin doesn't ask for anything in return when Levi tried to kill him _**(it's hinted this wasn't the first time he tried to do that while he was in the Legion) and Erwin seemed to know that beforehand**_."

And: Levi uses this chance to kill Erwin. He's strangely nervous and jumpy, having second thoughts about killing him_** since their time shared in the Legion.**_

_...F . ck you, ACWNR spoiler._

Maaf banget ini kayak racauan orang mabuk... Bisa dibilang ini sedikit nyambung dengan fic-ku yang sebelumnya? _Ultimate headcanon_-ku banget Erwin itu punya banyak '_layer_'.

_Such a mindf . cker, Erwin Smith. _:)

.

**[ SRI – 12.31.13 ]**


End file.
